


Try, Try Again

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Comedy" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  I mentioned the "new relationship" inCommedia Dell'Arte; well, this is how it started. *grin*  See,Seleneheart, I'm letting Boromir get some!   Well, sorta. *snicker*
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Comedy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I mentioned the "new relationship" in [Commedia Dell'Arte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950221); well, this is how it started. *grin* See, [Seleneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart), I'm letting Boromir get some! Well, sorta. *snicker*

The first time with a new lover was never perfect, Aragorn knew. But this... well, between elbows in uncomfortable places, knotted laces, rocks in the small of the back, and myriad other small annoyances, it had practically been a comedy sketch.

Once they'd both calmed down from their last bout of laughter (for what else was there to do but laugh?), they lay pressed together, enjoying the rare moment of levity and peace. Boromir grinned and laughed gently. "That wasn't so bad...and you know what?"

"What?" Aragorn asked warily.

"Practice makes perfect," said Boromir with a wicked look--and pounced.


End file.
